Photographs
by ThatsPrettySchway
Summary: Derek and Casey fic based off of CP Coulter's Dalton in the Dalton-verse.  One-shot.  Casey and Derek have been dating for three months and it's her birthday.  Too bad things end horribly.


Hello, my darling dearie readers! Here is the Dasey breakup fic I promised you! Characters are CP Coulter's, Glee is RIB's, and Reagan is her parent's. And I just get stuck with these weird annoying ideas in my head, producing my writings. I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review please! xoxo Hannah

"Where are you, you funny little bitch?" –Prompt by Reagan M.

* * *

><p>Derek grinned into her ear whispering '<em>I love you<em>'s gently. He kissed her jawline and neck playfully, light, fleeting pecks against her dark hair. He saw her blush a little at every utter from his pink lips. His arms enveloped her, wrapping around her small waist, his rough fingers gently rubbing against her creamy blue tank top, making lazy circles against the fabric. His chest pressed against her shoulder blades and his socked foot rubbed against hers, tickling her foot. Giggling, she turned and pressed her ever-so-soft lips against his, her arm twisting to hold his neck down toward her. This kiss was sweet, but short. Too soon she broke away from him, leaning her head in the crook of his, and she closed her eyes and smiled He looked down at her, her beautiful lips in a small smile, her long eyelashes fanning out elegantly. Derek looked down at her with such love, any person to intrude would be embarrassed. Everyone had left earlier, leaving them alone in her dorm room.

Touches, pecks, and whispered words continued, she relaxing into Derek's strong arms. She moved suddenly, her long dark hair sashaying across his face, her deep brown eyes staring into his. She leaned in slowly toward his lips, her eyes watching his intensely. A mere millimeter away she let out the quietest whisper, so much so that Derek might've thought it his imagination. "I love you, too." She brushed her lips against his as she spoke. He looked at her deep eyes with pure adoration, watching her close her eyes like the wings of an angel as they closed the last air between them in the gentlest kiss. Derek opened his eyes to break away, but the gorgeous love on his lap had other so intentions. At the mere movement of his body leaving hers, she leaned forward onto him, roughly lacing her fingers into his short, messy hair. Derek widened his eyes, alarmed by her sudden urgency. She had always liked slow, and he didn't mind with Casey as he did other girls. He would do whatever he could for her. Regardless of this, he too leaned back in, closing his eyes as well. All they had now was the feel of one another touching, their lips pressing, chests pushing against the other, and her fingers clutching his hair. She felt his hand push against the small of her back, her silk top edging up her back slowly. His hands touched her bare skin, emitting fireworks.

Derek sat with her sitting in between his legs. Her own wrapped behind his back, her delicate fingers knotting his already messy hair. He let himself run this tongue along her creamy lips. She parted in an instant, lending him full access to her mouth, and she to his. He reached his hand to her back, resting on her silky top. He gently rubbed at it whilst slowly edging it upwards, reassuring himself that she would stop him if she didn't want to go any farther. At last he touched her soft, perfect skin, but her suspected she hadn't noticed. She had been hastily unbuttoning his shirt as well. He felt his blood rush when her hand touched his skin, nearly dizzying him what she grasped his side. He now realized that one of his hands was not at use. Their kisses turning a little rough and frantic, he reached under her already halfway raised tank and inched his way toward her lacey bra, making an effort to be very gentle on her skin. He felt no hesitation on her part, so he let his hand travel, on ever so gently running underneath her bra, the other migrating down to her shorts, roughly pushing her closer to him yet, the action toppling them over onto his back. Her, unfortunately covered as he thought it, chest rubbed against his skin.

She felt his hands caressing her, both gentle and rough in perfect balance. Their kisses full of true passion and love, she, for the first time, felt ready. And she knew he was, too. As their ventures of the make out progressed, she felt a hardness arrive, and kept getting more so. Strangely, it did not unsettle her as something like this usually would. As it always did when boys had grinded on her before. She felt perfectly at ease, beside the tingling all around her, engulfing her even further with every kiss, touch, and push toward one another. She stopped the never ending kisses and to Derek's great dismay, pull his hands out of her shirt and shorts. He looked at her, such sadness, guilt, and question in his eyes. "Casey…I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely out of his kiss-swollen lips.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, D."

"Then-" Derek started quizzically, but was caught in a lustful kiss from Casey, hard. She pulled away yet again too soon, but he now saw that it was to his advantage. She shyly took her shirt over her head, her creamy soft skin now displayed to him, with the only skin covered was by a sexy, skimpy black lace bra, patterned with large flowers. Once her shirt was successfully over her head, tossed aside, she looked at him, biting her lip nervously. But she saw that his eyes were not on her at all. They were staring at the doorway behind her head as he desperately tried to pull his shirt the rest of the way off. Casey rolled her eyes at him, struggling. She leaned over him, his actions stopping instantaneously as he felt her bare skin rubbed against his. She pushed the shirt off fully and kissed, licked, and bit at his neck. She made her way up to his jawline, his hands traveling all over her, then

Three short raps at the door, startling Casey and Derek out of their trance, eyes shifting to the door. Quickly, another set of three raps. Casey pulled on the nearest shirt reluctantly and slowly stood over Derek, kissing him lightly on the head and made her way to the door, a scowl already across her race for the person who had interrupted them.

Derek saw her open the door and look around for the knocker, then close the door, disgusted. She turned back to him, rolling her eyes and her lips upturned in annoyance. "No one there." She started back toward him, but stopped all of a sudden, and picked up some paper off of the floor.

Casey was going back to Derek, now trying to forget the rude interruption. But all of a sudden she stopped, grinned, and reached for something-an envelope, it seemed- on the floor that stated '_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CASEY'_ on the front. Picking up and starting to tear open the mysterious envelope, she informed Derek, waiting patiently on the floor without his shirt. "Someone got me a birthday present, D!" He grinned at her, crinkles forming around his eyes. But her happy, joyous mood turned into tears forming in her eyes, her smile still plastered to her face, unable to move. She heard a faint "I love you, Casey." From Derek.

"No. You don't." Her eyes still stay on the contents of the envelope, unseeing to Derek's expression. "You…you…you never loved me, did you? Never…" She whispered, mostly to herself. Her tears now started, blotting up the photos underneath them.

The photos of Derek. And Tabitha. Together, kissing, hugging, cuddling. All dated within the last month. Then other girls. She recognized Marcy from a month and two weeks ago, Claire two months ago, Selene at two months and two weeks ago, and finally Amy from three months and one week ago. But the last one in the pile was from just two days ago, Derek holding Tabitha tightly, them kissing, both grinning into it. His shirt was off, and hers with incredibly thin, and Casey could make out that she wasn't wearing a bra under it.

She felt herself angry now, she threw the photos roughly at Derek, whom still sat on the ground in the same place, looking worried. The pictures flew all around him as he looked at the pictures, realizing what Casey had just seen. Fear, guilt, anger, and a look a pure self-loathing all ran across his face. Casey stood solidly, hurt, betrayed, and angry. She watched Derek spring up, run past her and rip open the door hastily. A yell of "Where are you, you funny little _bitch_?" ran through the corridor, but the mystery photo deliverer was nowhere to be seen. He turned round slowly only to have Casey release a terribly powerful punch on his jaw, unbalancing him. Just as he got back some sense of equilibrium, she shoved him forcefully through the doorway. She spoke harshly.

"We're over. You never loved me. And yet throughout this whole _joke _of a relationship, I knew you had a history of _cheating,_" she spat at him. "And yet I thought we were different. That you weren't lying, that you actually _loved_ me. And I was an idiot. For three months I was an idiot, while you chased around other girls the whole time. You never loved me. Never. Now go. Away." She slammed the door on him, standing dumbstruck in the door, and stared at it for another half-hour, fumingly mad, tears dampening the carpet below her. Waiting, waiting for him to open up the door, say it was a lie, the pictures, and that he did love her. But he never did.

Casey turned back and saw Derek's button-up shirt laying on her floor, pretending that everything was how it was before. She opened the window, grabbed the shirt, twisting it into a ball, ready to throw it out the window.

Minutes later she closed the window, the deed done. Clutching to Derek's shirt, she watched the very last of the rips of the photos flutter down as she cried into the shirt, his smell lingering as it would time and time again when she let tears fall into it.

* * *

><p>Derek watched as Casey picked up the paper-envelope-and saw her grinning.<p>

"Someone got me a birthday present, D!" He grinned in return. She was so beautiful and adorable. Her smile always gave him butterflies. He loved her, he thought. He actually loved her. He was watching her, not noticing her face turn dark, the smile drooping. "I love you, Casey." This time he said it aloud. And felt amazing that he meant it.

"No. You don't."

Derek snapped his head up. He looked now, seeing the tears in her eyes, one gently rolling down her flushed cheeks. He saw her smile gone, her hands trembling as she looked at the contents of the package.

"You…You…you never loved me, did you? Never…" Derek heard her only faintly. She was barely about a whisper. Tears sprang to his eyes, stinging, as her own started falling hard and fast. He stared, unmoving. He couldn't. She thinks that he doesn't love her? She was unaware of how much she actually _meant _to him. He loved her more than he had ever loved himself. She threw it at him-pictures. And then he realized. Flying at him were pictures of him and Tabitha, him and Amy, him and Marcy, him and so many other nameless girls, all taken within the last three months to two days ago. The day before he had finally broken up with Tabitha. He felt so much at that moment, more than he had ever before. Tabitha ruined everything. Casey hates him. Casey is crying. He ruined everything. Everything is shit. Casey is angry. Tabitha did this. Tabitha. He sprang up, not thinking, ran past Casey, threw open the door and yelled venomously, "Where are you, you funny little _bitch_?" But it seemed as though Tabitha was already long gone.

But Casey was still there, crying, furious, hurt. He turned back, unsure of what he would say or do. Casey socked him squarely in the jaw before he could utter a word even if he was going to say one. He felt himself falling, swaying, trying to find balance. His vision turned red. His eyes started to go back normally once her gained a shed of balance, but before it could be fully restored, Casey shoved him harshly through the doorway. Her face was hard before she spoke to him. "We're over." He felt his stomach drop, his air gone. He was sure he was crying by now. "You never loved me." A slap in the face. "And yet throughout this whole joke of a relationship, I knew you had a history of _cheating_." She spat the last word at him. He'd heard so many girls say it to him, that word, always following him. But this time is really hurt. The first time hurt, but this was a whole new blow to him, as though his heart had been ripped out. "And yet I thought we were different. That you weren't lying, that you actually _loved_ me. And I was an idiot. For three months I was an idiot, while you chased around other girls the whole time. You never loved me. Never. Now go. Away." She slammed the door.

He stood for what seemed like forever. Trying to move. Trying to open that door and say he did love her, that he was terrible. But he couldn't. He couldn't. His best, longest, and genuine relationship with the girl he really _loved, _with all his heart, was over. And it was too much for him. He found himself exiting Dobry, getting in his car, and driving. Nowhere. Anywhere. He drove and drove until he ran out of gas completely. Then he curled up and cried.

Only after did he see the picture of them smiling, holding one another, oblivious to the rest of the world on his passenger seat. The only picture out of all those earlier where Derek thought he looked truly happy and content with a girl. Casey. He slipped the photo into his wallet to keep.


End file.
